Your Soul is Mine
by Shadow's Painting
Summary: This story is neither sad nor happy. Nor is it neutral. This story is simply what it is - A tale about a girl who can't seem to decide what she wants. The soul... or the good life?
1. Chapter 1

Read this way

"These are huge stairs." I yawned, looking up at the DWMA. Kay, next to me in all his readheaded glory, grinned and then nodded. "Yep, welcome to the Death Weapons Meister Academy." He joked. I laughed again. "But we're late."

"Aw," Kay suddenly looked slightly dejected. "Don't remind me, Rhino. It's part of my honor code not to be late." He muttered, walking up to the first stair and planting his foot on it. "I already told you! I am Kay Tzumani! I can't lose! Not to time, not to a weapon, witch or meister! It... is... impossible!" He huffed, causing me to giggle a bit.

"Hey!" Kay shouted. "You know what, Rhino?"

"Yeah?" I shrugged. "What?" He grinned, "We should celebrate our coming here by beating some random meister!" He laughed.

"Naw," I shrugged, "Let's not do that. We don't want to get into trouble on our first day."

Kay blew a raspberry. "Like that's a problem." He looked around, and then up. "Hey, who's that up there, on the little spike?"

I looked up as well to see a figure up on one of those red spikes. It seemed to be a boy... He was yelling something. "What?" I muttered.

"Huh?" Kay turned to me.

"No, he's saying something... Hey!" I yelled upwards. "Why don't you come down!" The figure turned to me and seemed to shrug, before jumping down from his perch on the roof to land in front of us. He was a tannish boy, short and blue haired, with a star on his right shoulder.

Kay grinned. "Oi, I think it's another new kid, Rhino."

"What kind of name is Rhino?" The boy laughs, slapping his knee.

I started to turn red. "W-Well I didn't choose my name, you know." I said.

Kay laughed with him. "Yeah, that's what I asked her too." Then the boy burst into another fit of laughter. "Her?" He gasped between laughs, "That's a girl?!"

At this point there was no point in being polite. I strode up to him as he kept cracking up and kneed him where it hurts.

...

He backslapped me hard, causing me to fall. Kay gasped and turned red. "Hey!" He yelled, his voice deepening. "Don't do that... or we'll destroy you."

The kid stopped laughing and grinned. "I could say the same." He lowered himself into a fighting stance as Kay did the same, smirking. Kay held his hand out to me.

I decided to transform the 'cool' way; by jumping into the air and transforming into a taser there, landing neatly in Kay's hand. "Ready, Rhino?" He grinned. I gave him a cheerful 'yes' and waited for them to start.

...

It didn't take long for Kay to have to back down.

Right now we're both sitting in the dead middle of the school. Kay has a bruise. "I didn't even see him!" He whined. I'm not really interested. I'm just waiting.

Kay stands up and leaves before I can do anything, so I stand up as well and start to look for our classroom.

As I walk by the doors I start to feel nervous.. But I shake it off. There's no point in that-

"You all reek!" I hear this voice outside one of the classrooms, and at first I'm just discouraged. But then I put my ear to the door and listen in a bit.

"I'm not insane." The first voice, a guy's.

Then a second. "I'm totally insane!"

I flinched as the person who shouted spoke again. "Damnit, can't you control your madness?" The girl seemed to whine, "You stink, you know that? You absolutely reek of madness!"

Ouch.. Whoever she's talking to, I feel sorry for them... "Don't sweat it, kid," Another voice says, sounding like an older boy. "Just calm down..." I nodded nervously as the girl starts to talk again, "You can't smell it! You don't know what it's like! The stronger it is, the worse the smell!"

...

Yeah this is creeping me out. The older guy and the girl continue to talk for a bit, but I move on.. I should probably find Kay. I continued to walk until I ran into a tall girl, with long black hair.

I blushed. "O-Oh, I'm sorry... Looking for someone."

"Who are you looking for?" She smiled a bit.

"My meister, Kay." I shrugged. "We split up."

Her expression turned blank. "I killed him."

What? Nooooo. Aw, shucks... "Did you really?" I paled, worried. "I actually liked him..."

She laughed almost hysterically. "No, I didn't kill him you spaz..." I sighed in relief. "Thank God... I'm Rhino." The girl shakes my hand. "Venashi Katamarli."

"But really, have you seen Kay?" I asked.

Eventually Venashi and I went to go look for Kay, but it turned out that Kay was running in our direction. "There you are!" He called. "I met someone!"

Oh good, friends.


	2. Chapter 2

-(-Read that way  
:O Don't actually read that way you'll be confused...

...

Venashi was currently laughing like a madwoman. Kay stared, probably thinking something along the lines of 'Does she ever stop laughing?'

He's an open book right now.

"Are you pure too?" She asked him. Kay looked a bit confused, and he fidgeted a bit. "W-What?" Venashi smiled. "Not being controlled by your madness." Well Kay has his own - "I have my own kind of madness." Kay smirked. Another girl walked over, with black frizzy hair and a sweatshirt. "He's pure," She says, and I realize it's the girl from the classroom I walked by, "Doesn't reek like you."

"You can smell madness?" Kay grins as I ask her who she is. "It's Joice, and indeed." She smirks. Kay holds out his hand for me, and I read the look on his face - He wants to redeem himself after fighting that blue haired kid. I took the form of my taser and landed neatly in his hand as Joice snapped, a blonde boy next to her taking the form of a gun. A gun, hm... not surprised...

Kay dashes up to Joice at full speed and attempts to force palm her and hit the girl with his wavelength. She dodges and shoots at him with a soul wavelength. Luckily Kay knows how to dodge among few other things, and he did so, trying the same thing again. "You can't dodge forever!" He yelled, I'll get you!" This continued for a bit until Joice stepped up to Kay and giggled. "You're right." She stuck the barrel of the blonde kid's gun form in Kay's gut and pulled the trigger.

He yells as he's blown backward, but immediately gets back up and drives me into her gut, tasing her with my wavelength. But it did nothing - I think Joice is able to adjust her wavelength to match others.

She laughed, shooting Kay with her own wavelength before Kay ran at her, punching at her cheek. Joice ducked and flipped him over her shoulder by the waist. "Heh," She laughed, "Fool boy, getting in a fight with an assassin." Kay paled and I think I would be too as he gaped. "You're an assassin!"

"You got that right, fool." She laughed, shooting him again. "Now lesse... what can I do to make you give in?" Kay staggered a bit to his feet, saying exactly what I thought he would. "We'll never give up!" Joice giggled, "Very well." I saw something sharp and shining flash into her hand. "I'll just have to end you."

Whoa, whoa, hold up. She has a knife, too.

Kay didn't seem fazed as he ran up to her again, attacking her at full speed. The girl didn't look troubled at all as she parried and dodged Kay's kicks or punches. I think I know this tactic - She's waiting for Kay to tire himself out. And he did... after a few moments Kay began to sweat, lodging me up Joice's jaw and tasing her. She growled at the shock, stabbing Kay in the arm. He dropped me instantly.

Joice picked me up, adjusting her wavelength so she could hold me, and Kay punched her. She ignored it and made me tase him in the neck. He screamed, scrambling away. Joice snickered and dropped me, kicking me under one of the lockers. Damn her...

Obviously I couldn't transform back, so I just listened to what happened next.

"Aw, dang it!" This was Kay's voice, "You're evil!"

"I can't believe it took you that long to figure it out." Joice laughed, and I heard two gunshots and Kay scream.

"You're sick!"

"You said you'd never stop fighting. So I'm taking your ability to fight away from you." Joice giggled eerily, "You can't walk now. Your feet can't stand the pressure. You'll have to go to the nurse's, or I'll stitch it up, and to do that would be to forfeit."

Aw, shucks. He got shot in both feet?

"I hate you!" Kay screamed.

"Most do, fool boy. I win." Joice laughed.

After a few more minutes of conversing someone reached under the locker and grabbed me, tossing me at Kay. It was Joice, go figure...

"Idiot." She laughed, "You shouldn't be so hot tempered. You lost because you were weaker." Realizing that she was right, I transformed back to my human form and lifted Kay by his shoulder. "Don't mind him," I said to Joice, "He just hates losing." She grinned.

"You two ought to be careful who you challenge to a fight." Joice snickered, "Oh, and Kay? Do try not to get on my bad side." I didn't have to look at Kay to know he was making a pretty ignorant face. She laughed and walked off, just like that.

...

"Oh my, what's happened here?"

I had taken Kay to Nurse Medusa.

Kay smiled a bit nervously as he sat down and I held his feet up for the nurse to see. "I got into a fight with some chick with a gun." He shrugged, "Bad idea, huh?"

Medusa smiled. "A teacher came by with the same story. I wonder who this girl is, to be strong enough to take down a teacher." I nodded along with Kay.

The nurse finished patching up Kay's wounds after a few more minutes of conversation and sent Kay off of crutches. I followed him, heading back to our classroom.

When we get there, there's this girl in a wolfy hat sitting by herself. I think she's singing... And these paper birds are flying around the classroom. I guess she's a witch or something. Kay mutters something about birds as he sits down, and I enjoy the girl's music for a bit longer. Then I gently tap her on the shoulder, wanting to introduce myself. She jumped and quieted, the birds falling to the floor. "What the hell are you two doing in here?!" The girl yells. "S-Sorry," I blinked. "Just waiting..."

"Well don't interrupt me!" She left the room, and I swear, if I was on drugs or something she'd have rainbows and lightning and storm clouds around her.

Oh wait, I see 'em.  
"Aw... she left." I sighed, and Kay laughed. "Who cares! I'm still here!"

Ah, I guess. He is still here, after all.

...

"Heard somebody got plugged full of bullets!" A boy laughed at us. Kay and I were sitting right outside the DWMA, enjoying the sunlight, when this kid comes over and laughs in our faces. "It's not like that!" Kay huffed, his face turning red.

The kid nodded, pushing his 3D glasses up a bit. "I get it... mad about losing?"

"That's right!" He laughed, "I never lose!" I sweatdropped as I patted his back and said, "We lost to that BlackStar kid. Baaadly."

"Pffft, you suck." The kid said, "I'm the strongest, anyway. Darrin Tzu!"

Kay was about to say something smart right back when Joice joined us. "I beg to differ." She said coolly, "I've beaten you all. Don't tell yourself you're better than me."

Darrin growled, "Piss off, trash girl." He insulted, and Joice laughed right back. "No need to be pissy. It's not my fault you're weaker, is it?"

"I hate her so much." Darrin muttered, and Kay must've heard because he started rambling about how he'd kill her with his crutches.

"Wait, who's killing who?" Our teacher, Ian, joined as well.

After a bit of conversation and my own inner conversation about whether to wear a dress or not to this dance Ian recently mentioned, two things happened - neither of them of any importance. Firstly, I am not wearing a dress to this dance, and secondly, I found that Darrin's partner, Venashi, is totally self absorbed. But inwardly I just roll my eyes and ignore it...

I should go write this in my journal.

...It's a slam book, I guess. I'm a total people critic. Normally I'd be mad at myself for writing about the faults of others, but I write about my own faults as well, so the universe is balanced.

For now though, I've settled with convincing Kay to wear something nice to this dance.

So that I don't look that bad when we get there.


	3. Chapter 3

HEY

Ridiculously short but it's the best I could do without passing out from boredom

I'll get this shit back on track someday XD

Joice belongs to SilenceShouting

Darrin and Venashi belong to Gerod

Rianna belongs to SilenceShouting

and a few others to some others

the rest are mine.

Chapter 3

I came to the dance without my usual blue jacket, and wore a gold necklace along with the rest of my normal clothes. It was better than a dress, though I could've done better.

Walking along, I overhear another conversation. Kay's not with me.

"So you were crippled?" Someone asks. I remember this to be that Venashi girl.

"She shot me in the feet." I hear Kay say, and immediately walk over. He's got a real nasty face on, and I look over. Joice is there, but I don't see Robert. "He just doesn't think." I smiled at all of them. "If he did, we'd probably beat her... and BlackStar."

Venashi tugged on Kay's cheek, frowning. "It's human nature to do that, crutch guy." I laughed a little, just watching. "What're you doing? You drunk?" Kay slurred.

"Not drunk, just insane."

"Then can you get off?!"

Joice joined in, and I just stood by and watched for a bit. It was getting dull, unfortunately. At some point Kay said something awful and I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off. "Don't start fights, you're already unable to walk." I mumbled.

After a little while I let him use his crutches. We passed by our teacher, Ian, and Darrin...

"There's a big paper test coming up soon. Whoever makes a perfect score becomes a death scythe, I hear..." Ian said.

There was some more conversation, but I didn't hear it.

A death scythe? As in... a death scythe?!

"Kay, you'd better make a perfect score on that test!" I grinned and slapped him, for good measure. He whined...

...

And so we began to talk a little bit, until Joice showed up once more and again, Kay challenged her. Jeez...

Yeah he sucks. It didn't take long for him to be crawling on the ground - I had to carry him back to my house and wait for him to stop whining...

My mom's still at work apparently, and my dad... well, I'm not sure...


End file.
